Crazy Ant-ics
Crazy Ant-ics is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, and the fourth of the first season. This episode introduces Sniffles, the intelligent anteater who can never seem to catch any ants. HTF Episode Description Brainy anteater Sniffles doesn't quite use his head when digging in this particular ant hole. His tasty treat turns ugly when the ants take their revenge. Do you notice what is hidden in the ant hole? Be wary of hidden treasure! Plot Our new brainy Happy Tree Friend anteater, Sniffles is seen walking along in the forest, thinking of some math equations. Sniffles then comes upon an anthill. Fascinated, Sniffles slithers his tongue through the pathway. At the very bottom of the anthill, there's a whole family of ants praying for dinner, when suddenly, Sniffles' tongue crashes the party. Though satisfied that he found the ants, he notices something going horribly wrong. It turns out the Ants have hammered Sniffles' tongue down, trapping him. Sniffles tries to pull his tongue out, but it's useless. The Sister Ant can be seen scratching Sniffles' tongue away with a cheese grater, and the Brother Ant squeezes lemon juice on the shaved tongue. Sniffles still tries to yank his tongue out, but to no avail. As the Mother Ant uses an electric saw to saw away Sniffles' tongue, the Baby Ant runs up Sniffles' tongue, carrying a container of gasoline, and leaving a trail. As Sniffles pulls on his ears in pain, the Baby Ant arrives to the top and tosses the container of gas into poor Sniffles' mouth, and jumps away. The Mother Ant finishes Sniffles off by using a match to ignite the gas, which rapidly rides up Sniffles' tongue, and the when the flame reaches Sniffles' face, his whole upper body explodes, scattering his body all over the place. The episode ends with the Baby Ant shouting and cheering in triumph. Moral "Buckle up for safety!" Deaths *After swallowing a can of gasoline, Sniffles blows up when a flame reaches his stomach. Injuries *Sniffles has his tongue hammered, shaved by a cheese grater, followed by having lemon juice dripped on his tongue, and sawed with an electric saw. Goofs #In the introduction when Sniffles pops out of the bush, the bush disappears, except for the area beneath Sniffles. (Fixed in the Classics Remastered version) #The ants, their table, and their weaponry are not seen when Sniffles is lowering his tongue down the hole. #When Sniffles explodes, his blood is orange. #In the Classics Remastered Version, after Sniffles puts his tongue in the hole a bone on the left side magically appears. Quick Shot Moment When the ants are hammering down Sniffles' tongue, a brief shot of the Mother Ant manning the electric saw is seen. Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered versions from YouTube and Mondomedia.com. Trivia *The term "crazy antics" means dangerous stuff. * This episode marks The Ants', Sniffles' and The Cursed Idol's first appearances. (The Cursed Idol appears underground when Sniffles is moving his tongue in on the Ants' home.) *When Sniffles' tongue is going towards the ant's front door, it may be a parody of a game called Gold Well, a popular arcade and now flash game. *There's a picture of an adult male ant in the ant family's dining room. According to the creators, he died in the war. *This is the first episode without any female main characters. *This is the first episode with only one main character. *The music in the beginning was reused for Tongue Twister Trouble, The Way You Make Me Wheel, and Keepin' it Reel. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Solo Episodes Category:Ants' Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Sniffles Category:2000 Episodes